Scenes from a makeout session
by ohspencermyspencer
Summary: H/R  slash from I Knew You'd Understand Community Prompt #6  Sorry it's late!  First attempt @ slash.  EEK!  M to be safe b/c I'm TOTALLY paranoid!  :


Written for The IKY'dU Blog - Hotch/Reid Writing Challenge: Round 6  
Blog Link: ./  
Pen Name: ohspencermyspencer  
Title: "Scenes From a Makeout Session"  
Genre: Romance/Heavy Petting/Dirty Talk  
Rating: uber Mature-ish (?)  
Prompt: set 1: cinnamon-fire

**AN:::: Straight woman in her forties makes first slash attempt! Egad!**

**Here. Goes. Nothing. :)**

**AN:::: Don't own Criminal Minds. Don't own Altoids brands either.**

There were kisses. Long, slow, tongue-filled kisses that lasted all day. Spencer Reid was holding on for dear life. Being held tightly by the man he loved so much and being kissed senseless was starting to make his day. In an effort to breathe, he broke the kiss. He inhaled deeply and moaned.

"God, Aaron!" The lovers leaned their foreheads together. "You're killing me!". He was rewarded with a devious grin.

"I haven't even started with you yet, baby!" Aaron Hotchner explained and began to nuzzle Spencer's long neck. Spencer shivered in Aaron's lap even though a fire blazed brightly in the fireplace. The younger man rolled his hips and began to grind his erection into Aaron's hips. The older man tightened his grip on his agent. Fingers threaded into Spencer's hair in a vise-like grip and held his head in place for another round of kisses. Tongues glided around against each other and chased each other into and out of mouths. Aaron could taste the cinnamon Altoid Spencer had a little while ago. The older Agent had decided cinnamon Altoids were now his favorite. It was Aaron's turn to break the kiss. He looked into Reid's eyes, which were now glazed and lust filled.

"I can't get close enough to you." Aaron began. "I want to hold you so close we could melt together." Reid moaned at that and rolled his hips again. Aaron's head fell back against the couch and the younger man seized the opportunity to kiss his boss's neck. He nipped at his collarbone and Aaron moaned.

They just held each other and breathed together a long moment. Hotch's hands were all over Reid's back, pressing him and urging him. Spencer licked his lips and Hotch's eyes followed the movement. The older man growled and their lips met again for another series of scorching kisses.

"So hot" Hotch began. "So hot. So sexy. So mine. I'm so lucky I get have you." The other man smiled.

"Tell me what your pleasure is, sir and you shall indeed possess me. How then will you have me?"

Aaron leaned in close and whispered sensually. "I'm going to start by sucking your beautiful cock until you come in my mouth"

"Oh I come first? How chivalrous of you!" Reid rocked his hips and began to unbutton Hotch's shirt. "Tell me what you'll do to me then?"

"I'll carefully and gently prepare you for me. And then I'll take you".

"Take me?"

"Yes, take you."

"I'm underwhelmed." Aaron grinned. Reid's clever fingers were sneaking down to rub Hotch's denim-bound erection. He gripped Spencer's hips and grinded into him.

"Okay, I'm gonna fuck your brains out!" Reid's breathing hitched and he kissed Aaron deeply.

"Oh baby I love it when you talk dirty!"

Aaron began to kiss him. Tongues dueled again for dominance.

"Gonna. Make. You. Scream." Every word punctuated by a rough kiss. In the meantime, Spencer was reaching the breaking point. He was wiggling around in Hotch's lap uncontrollably and rubbing Hotch's chest. He quickly stripped off his own shirt and resumed kissing Aaron. He moaned.

"I might even let you ride me later"

That was all it took to make Reid lose control.

"Oh hell, Aaron! I'm yours! Make me yours! Take me. Fuck me. Please Aaron! Please!"

Hotch whispered in his lover's ear.

"Shh Spencer! It's okay. Slow down. We're gonna make it."

"God Aaron!" Spencer breathed deeply and began again. "You're killing me!"

"I haven't even started with you yet, baby!"

"That's you Hotchner; all talk. No action. Aaron grabbed the other man's wrists and twisted his arms behind his back.

"I'll show you some action genus"

And for the next heated, passionate hour, he did just that.


End file.
